ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell Presence is Noticed
'''Cell's Presence is Noticed '''is the second episode of the Dragon Ball Wrath series, and the second episode of the Cell Returns Saga. Story Cell is wondering around looking for something to absorb when he passes by the Capsule Corp. and he sees an android walking around in front of it. He flies down in front of the android that looks like an amplified version of Android 16. "Android 16, it is me Cell. We had differences in the past but we can put that behind us and destroy this world and all of its people."said Cell. He waited for a response from him but when he the android turned around it just stood there for a second before speaking. "I am not Android 16. I am a model created from his blue prints and designed to protect Capsule Corp. I am Super Android 16."replied Super 16. Cell stared at his design in awe that someone could completely design a new type of android from his genius creator Dr. Gero. 'No matter he is only a recreation of Android 16 and cannot be as strong as the real Android 16.' Cell charged at the android who easily dodged the attack and grabbed Cell and tossed him into the wall. Cell was angered by this and started to charge his energy for an attack. When he charged again he sent the android flying through the air. Super 16 halted in the middle of the air and started to charge a Big Bang Attack. Cell started to charge a Kamehameha. They blasted the two attacks at the other. The two attacks collided in a power struggle. Cell quickly decided to do a little disappearing act and let the Big Bang Attack hit him head on. After the smoke cleared Cell's upper half of his body was completely gone. Super 16 walked over to him and stared at the body he turned around to walk around. Right after he turned around Cell regenerated and used his tail to absorb Super 16 who tried to hold him back but was to weak and was absorbed by Cell. Cell started to go through a transformation. After he transformed he felt like he was imperfect. "Why did I absorb that android? I feel like I am imperfect, but I also feel so powerful."said Cell to himself. ---- Many miles away two people sensed his power and started to charge for where it was coming from. "Hey where do you think that strong power is coming from?"Reana asked Walnut. "I don't know. But where ever its coming from isn't very nice."replied Walnut. When they arrived they found traces of a small fight. "The energy is weak but it is still here meaning that this was one strong opponent. We should head out and see if we can find anyone with this much energy."said Walnut. "There won't be any reason to do that. Because the person with all that power would be me."said Cell coming around from a corner. "Who are you."asked Walnut. "I am Cell."replied Cell. "We we where told that Gohan defeated you."said Walnut taking a few steps back. "Yes but now I have returned from Hell in order to reach a new form of perfection."replied Cell. Walnut charged at Cell who just dodged him. Walnut started to through punches, jabs, and kicks at Cell who just blocked all of them. While Cell and Walnut where fighting Reana started to charge a Kamehameha. Cell noticed the spike in power and started to laugh. "You really think that can hurt me?"asked Cell. Reana just stood there charging it. A second later she fired it thinking that it would either hurt him or get herself killed. After the smoke cleared Cell came at her and grabbed her by the throat and started to strangle her. "Stop it!"screamed Walnut getting up preparing to fight again. "Very well. It is a new day for me so I will so mercy."replied Cell dropping Reana and taking off. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Dragon Ball Wrath